Ritual dos 21 Sacramentos
O Ritual dos 21 Sacramentos é um ritual ensinado na Ordem e que consiste em 21 sacrifícios específicos, que o culto acredita que assim iriam trazer Deus e o paraíso para a Terra. Walter Sullivan, aprendeu sobre esse ritual no Orfanato Wish House. Esse orfanato era administrado pela Ordem e as crianças eram "educadas" de acordo com os costumes e ensinamentos do culto. Foi aqui que Walter aprendeu sobre esses fundamentos. Quando Walter era apenas um bebê ele foi abandonado pelos seus pais, que o deixaram pra trás quando se mudaram do apartamento 302, no entanto ele foi achado por Frank Sunderland (pai de James de SH2). Isso ocorreu 34 anos antes de Henry (protagonista de SH4) morar no 302. Assim, mais tarde, com seis anos de idade, ele foi levado a acreditar que o apartamento 302 era de fato sua mãe, isso foi devido a uma membro ja bastante conhecida do culto: Dahlia Gillespie. Dahlia, que estava interessada no garoto, tinha dito que sua mãe estava "dormindo" em Ashfield e que ele poderia ter sua mãe de volta se completasse o ritual dos 21 sacramentos. Os dez primeiros sacrifícios do ritual eram denominados como sendo o assassinatos dos "Dez Corações", também era denominados como sendo "O Sangue dos Dez Pecadores". De acordo com o Ritual da Sagrada Assunção, o décimo primeiro sacrifício, chamado de "Assunção", ordenava que o próprio Walter se matasse, permitindo então voltar como um fantasma e assim completar os últimos dez assassinatos. Vítimas 1ª. Jimmy Stone Sacerdote da Seita de Valtiel. Homem branco de meia idade. Apelidado de "Diabo Vermelho". * Tema da morte: Dez Corações/O Sangue dos Dez Pecadores. * Causa da morte: Baleado na parte de trás da cabeça. * Local do assassinato: Primeiro andar do Orfanato Wish House, localizado próximo às florestas de Silent Hill. Jimmy Stone cresceu e se tornou um sacerdote da Seita Valtiel para fazer a mediação entre a Seita da "Mãe Sagrada" e da Seita das "Santas Senhoras". Jimmy foi morto com um tiro na cabeça e seu corpo foi encontrado no Orfanato Wish House. 2ª. Bobby Randolph Aluno do ensino médio. Homem negro, com 18 anos. * Tema da morte: Dez Corações/O Sangue dos Dez Pecadores. * Causa da morte: Estrangulamento. * Local do assassinato: Campus da Universidade de Pleasant River. Bobby era um estudante e fanático por coisas relacionadas a horror, costumava sair com seus amigos Sein e Jasper. No dia em que foi morto, ele disse que ia "procurar um demônio". Foi encontrado ao seu lado, um livro sobre ocultismo e temas paranormais. Sein Martin foi morto no mesmo local de Bobby, e ambos foram assassinados da mesma forma. 3ª. Sein Martin Aluno do ensino médio. Homem branco, magro, com 18 anos. * Tema da morte: Dez Corações/O Sangue dos Dez Pecadores. * Causa da Morte: Estrangulamento. * Local do assassinato: Campus da Universidade de Pleasant River. Sein gostava de sair com Bobby e Jasper, que compartilhavam dos mesmos interesses sobre o paranormal. Eles pareciam estar fascinados por Silent Hill e sua atmosfera misteriosa. Um dia ouviram uma conversa sobre alguém estar sendo comparado a "Mãe Sagrada", mas que também poderia ser um demônio de uma igreja em Silent Hill. Eles ouviram dizer que esta pessoa estava agora na universidade Pleasant River. Sein e seus amigos não conseguiram conter a curiosidade e decidiram então ir para a Universidade e lá tiveram seu fim. 4ª. Steve Garland Gerente de uma pet shop chamada Garland. Homem branco de meia idade. Se irritava facilmente com pessoas, porém era gentil com animais. * Tema da morte: Dez Corações/O Sangue dos Dez Pecadores. * Causa da morte: Tiros de metralhadora em todo corpo, exceto no peito. * Local do assassinato: Dentro da pet shop "Garland" em Ashfield. Havia algo que Steve, o proprietário da pet shop, não poderia esquecer. Foi há 26 anos. Um menino que veio para a sua loja, soltou uma jaula de animais de uma prateleira e feriu um animal de estimação muito importante. Anos mais tarde, na mesma loja, Steve foi assassinado com uma metralhadora, com o corpo com dezenas de balas. Seu coração foi removido, e um número de 5 dígitos foi cortado em suas costas. Acontecimentos sangrentos aconteceram duas vezes na pet shop Garland. 5ª. Rick Albert Gerente da loja de esportes Albert's Sporting. Homem branco de meia-idade. Um homem fisicamente forte, gentil e amável. * Tema da morte: Dez Corações/O Sangue dos Dez Pecadores. * Causa da morte: Espancado até a morte com um taco de golfe. * Local do assassinato: No armazém da Albert's Sporting em Ashfield. Faltava uma bola de volei... Rick, um homem de esportes delicados, mas ávido, estava à procura de uma bola de vôlei no seu armazém, quando um empregado pessoal da loja que estava trabalhando em tempo parcial, correu para o armazém e desanimadamente disse a Rick que o dono do pet shop havia sido morto. Ele explicou que o proprietário tinha sido baleado por disparos de metralhadora, e que seu coração havia sido retirado do corpo, e que havia números cortados em suas costas. Rick perguntou como ele sabia de tantos detalhes sobre o assassinato. 6ª. George Rosten Sacerdote da Seita Valtiel. Homem branco de meia-idade, magro. George era o braço direito de Jimmy Stone, "o Diabo Vermelho". * Tema do assassinato: Dez Corações/O Sangue dos Dez Pecadores. * Causa da morte: Espancado até a morte com um cano de aço. * Local do assassinato: Altar subterrâneo no orfanato Wish House, em Silent Hill. George, o sacerdote encarregado da Seita da Mãe Sagrada, também era o braço direito de Jimmy Stone, que era conhecido como o "Diabo Vermelho". George se dedicou a ressuscitar um determinado indivíduo a se tornar um seguidor qualificado. Ele conseguiu que Valtiel entrasse no inconsciente desta pessoa para permitir que os "21 Sacramentos" se realizassem. Mas ele não podia controlar a pessoa a quem ele ressuscitou, e o Ritual dos 21 Sacramentos começou de uma forma que ele não esperava... 7ª. Billy Locane Aluno do ensino fundamental. Sexo masculino, branco, 9 anos. Irmão mais velho de Miriam Locane. * Tema da morte: Dez Corações/O Sangue dos Dez Pecadores. * Causa da morte: Atacado a machadadas. * Local do assassinato: Em frente a casa dos Locane em Silent Hill. Pintores estavam pintando o teto do quarto de Billy Locane. A cor era de um azul intenso, um tom que lembra o Mar Mediterrâneo. Enquanto Billy estava brincando com a sua bola, o céu ficou nublado e ameaçava chover, o pai de Billy saiu para chamá-lo de volta para a casa e descobriu que Billy estava escondido nos arbustos. Ele disse a Billy para sair, mas Billy não se mexeu. Seu pai se aproximou e encontrou Billy morto, completamente desfigurado. 8ª. Miriam Locane Aluna do ensino fundamental. Sexo feminino, branca, 8 anos. Irmã mais nova de Billy Locane. * Tema do assassinato: Dez Corações/O Sangue dos Dez Pecadores. * Causa da morte: Atacada a machadadas. * Local do assassinato'': Em frente a casa dos Locane em Silent Hill. Enquanto seu pai estava de pé olhando para o corpo de seu filho, Billy, sua mãe entrou em pânico, saiu da casa e viu algo ainda mais horrível. O corpo de Miriam estava deitado na rua. Miriam foi morta da mesma forma que Billy, mas o corpo dela tinha sido ainda mais brutalizado. Tudo o que sua mãe conseguiu encontrar foi parte do corpo de Miriam. 9ª. William Gregory Dono da loja de relógios. Sexo masculino, branco, idoso. Elegante e pontual, com hábitos obsessivos com o trabalho. * '''Tema da morte: Dez Corações/O Sangue dos Dez Pecadores. * Causa da morte: Golpeado com uma chave de fenda. * Local do assassinato: No seu local de trabalho, em sua loja em Ashfield. William Gregory era famoso pelo seu trabalho e suas habilidades com relógios. Há 16 anos um homem de meia idade, vestido de preto deixou um relógio quebrado. À primeira vista, William percebeu que não era um relógio normal, mas ele não sabia o porquê. Naquela noite, William teve um sonho estranho. Uma cesta de basquete que tinha bolas de vôlei, um gatinho que miava fracamente, uma festa e um bolo de aniversário em uma mesa, um quarto de cabeça para baixo, bolas de bilhar em movimento, sem pessoas jogando. Era como se o sonho estivesse tentando dizer alguma coisa. 10ª. Eric Walsh Barman. Homem branco, jovem, esbelto. Um cara calmo, mas que perde a calma quando está dirigindo. * Tema da morte: Dez Corações/O Sangue dos Dez Pecadores. * Causa da morte: Um tiro no rosto. * Local do assassinato: Sala de estar de sua casa em Ashfield. Era o dia especial do barman e as coisas só pareciam ficar melhores devido à informação que lhe foi dada por um cliente de meia idade. Ele disse que o proprietário da pet shop foi brutalmente assassinado e que a pet shop havia sido destruída. Em consequência disso, o dono do bar decidiu fechar mais cedo, porque foi relatado que o criminoso ainda estava a solta e Eric então saiu do trabalho mais cedo. Quando ele chegou em casa, se deparou com um bolo na mesa, para comemorar seu dia especial. Eric procurou pela sua família, mas não era sua família que estava na casa. 11ª. Walter Sullivan Jovem, 24 anos (quando cometeu suicídio). Acreditava que o apartamento 302 do South Ashfield Heights, em Ashfield, era sua mãe biológica. * Tema da morte: Assunção/Ritual da Sagrada Assunção. * Causa da morte: Suicídio, enfiou uma colher no pescoço. * Local do Assassinato: Apartamento 302, em Ashfield. Walter nasceu no apartamento 302, do South Ashfield Heights, em Ashfield. Seus pais o abandonaram no apartamento e logo em seguida desapareceram, deixando o bebê sozinho. Ele foi descoberto e enviado para o Hospital de St. Jerome. Depois de alguns dias o bebê foi "adotado" pelo orfanato Wish House, que ficava em uma floresta perto de Silent Hill. O orfanato era administrado pelo culto religioso secreto conhecido como "A Ordem". Quando Walter tinha seis anos de idade, ele foi levado por alguém do culto até o local aonde ele nasceu. Lá o fizeram acreditar que o próprio apartamento 302, era sua mãe. Toda semana, ele viajava do orfanato para o South Ashfield Heights, uma viagem muito longa para um garoto de sua idade. Às vezes, ia de metrô, e às vezes de ônibus. Infelizmente, um certo dia, alguém alugou o apartamento e por isso ele não poderia mais se reunir com sua "mãe". Durante anos, ele continuou a ir as escondidas no local, quase como se estivesse possuído, só para espreitar para dentro do apartamento. Eventualmente, os moradores começaram a reclamar e a tratá-lo mal, quando o viam. Walter começou a temer os inquilinos e vê-los como obstáculos impedindo-o de ver sua "mãe". Conforme os anos se passavam e Walter amadurecia, ele começou a ser cada vez mais influenciado pelos ensinamentos da Ordem. Além disso, sua obsessão com sua mãe e seus sentimentos de ressentimento para com o Outro Mundo tornaram-se ainda mais profundos. Walter tornou-se apreensivo com uma parte especial da bíblia do culto, essa parte chamava-se The Descent of the Holy Mother - The 21 Sacraments (A Descida da Mãe Santa - Os 21 Sacramentos). Pelos 21 Sacramentos, da Mãe Sagrada, devem constar os países do mundo e deve trazer a salvação aos pecadores. Depois que Walter deixou o orfanato, ele se mudou para Pleasant River, uma cidade vizinha de Silent Hill. Por um tempo, ele viveu a vida de um estudante normal, mas ele ainda estava cheio de amargura e ressentimento em relação ao resto do mundo. Vários anos depois, ele finalmente deu início ao seu plano. Os 21 assassinatos..." 12ª. Peter Walls Aluno do ensino médio. Homem branco, jovem. * Tema da morte: Evasão. * Causa da morte: Espancado até a morte. * Local do assassinato: Em um quarto de hotel no Hotel South Ashfield, em Ashfield. Peter estava se drogando no beco em frente a rua South Ashfield. Houve um boato de que ele comprou maconha de Toby Archbolt, o sacerdote. Havia uma escada velha pertencente ao hotel ao lado do beco. Ele apenas subiu a escada na frente de seus amigos e de repente, ele desapareceu. Ninguém o viu novamente até que seu corpo foi encontrado dois dias depois. 13ª. Sharon Blake Dona de casa. Mulher branca de meia-idade. Sua família faz parte do culto. * Tema da morte: Escuridão. * Causa da morte: Afogamento. * Local do assassinato: Na floresta de Silent Hill. Sharon Blake sabia que a igreja de Silent Hill era uma fraude. Ela acreditava que a igreja tinha sequestrado a sua família. Ela costumava ir a igreja, mas não era autorizada a vê-la. Um dia, Sharon decidiu ir para o orfanato Wish House porque ela tinha ouvido falar em um artigo de jornal sobre abuso de crianças, que tinha acabado de ser publicado. Preocupada com sua família, ela decidiu ir para a floresta... 14ª. Toby Archbolt Sacerdote da Seita da Mãe Sagrada. Homem negro, meio idade. Gosta de garotas menores de idade. * Tema da morte: Nojo. * Causa da morte: Empurrado de um penhasco de 100m. * Local do assassinato: Em um floresta, no México. A influência da Seita Valtiel começou a diminuir depois que seus dois sacerdotes foram mortos. Vendo uma oportunidade, Toby Archbolt, um sacerdote da Seita da Mãe Sagrada, começou transações ilegais para aumentar a influência de sua própria seita. Um empreendimento, incluiu começar um negócio de turismo usando o dinheiro que ele fez através de seus empreendimentos ilegais. Após a re-abertura do orfanato Wish House, Toby foi eleito para o conselho da cidade por suas contribuições para a cidade e para as pessoas. 15ª. Joseph Schreiber * Tema da morte: Desespero. * Causa da morte: Desconhecido. * Local do assassinato: Desconhecido. Joseph era um jornalista e morava no apartamento 302 antes de Henry morar nele. Ele estava investigando sobre A Ordem e essa investigação o levou até o orfanato Wish House. Lá ele descobriu mais sobre os laços entre o culto e os assassinatos de Walter Sullivan. Ele apresentou um artigo de cinco páginas sobre o culto na revista de fofocas Concord. Mais tarde, Joseph encontrou-se preso dentro de seu próprio apartamento e descobriu que o único meio de escapar era por um buraco misterioso localizado em um dos cômodos. 16. Cynthia Velasquez Conheceu Walter Sullivan, há 16 anos. Morta aos 29. * Tema da morte: Tentação. * Causa da morte: Perda de sangue por ter levado várias facadas. * Local do assassinato: Estação de Metrô de South Ashfield. 17ª. Jasper Gein Homem branco, 30 anos, magro. Ama assuntos com temas paranormais, ocultismo e horror. Amigo do falecido Bobby Randolph e Sein Martin. * Tema da morte: Princípio. * Causa da morte: Queimado vivo. * Local do assassinato: Orfanato Wish House, floresta de Silent Hill. "Eu finalmente me encontrei com ele. Um cara curioso que estava falando. O DIABO!" — Trecho de uma carta de Jasper. 18ª. Andrew DeSalvo Homem branco e obeso. Meia idade. Ex-vigia de Walter na Prisão (a Prisão do orfanato era o lugar para onde os orfãos desobedientes eram mandados) do Orfanato Wish House. * Tema da morte: Observação. * Causa da morte: Afogamento. * Local do assassinato: Na prisão do orfanato, em Silent Hill. 19ª. Richard Braintree Homem branco de meia idade. Conhecido como um homem "duro e perigoso" em South Ashfield Heights. * Tema da morte: Caos. * Causa da morte: Eletrocutado. * Local do assassinato: Apartamento 207 do South Ashfield Heights. 20ª. Eileen Galvin thumb|260px|O encontro de Eileen com Walter Sullivan. Sexo feminino. Vizinha de Henry Townshend. Morava no apartamento 303. 23 anos * Tema da morte: Mãe. * Método do assassinato: Espancada, porém sem êxito. * Local do assassinato: Apartamento 303 do South Ashfield Heights. Havia um homem, deitado com seu saco de dormir no chão da Estação de Metrô de South Ashfield. Passando por ele uma criança, com cerca de 5 anos de idade. Ela estava caminhando segurando a mão de sua mãe. A criança vestia uma roupa muito bonita e seus olhos eram muito belos. "Eileen, não olhe para ele", sussurrou a mãe. "Por que não, mamãe?", perguntou a pequena Eileen. Ela se soltou da mão de sua mãe e caminhou até o homem deitado. "Por que você está dormindo aqui? Você não está com frio?", Disse Eileen. Ele ficou intrigado com ela conversando com ele, pois ele nunca tinha visto tal ato antes. "Eileen! Não fale com ele!", Disse a mãe. "Mamãe, ele está com frio, você não vê isso?", Disse Eileen para sua mãe. Ela então pegou uma boneca da bolsa e colocou ao lado dele. "Você pode dormir com ela", disse. "Eileen, vamos para casa. É aniversário do papai hoje, você sabe disso. Papai está esperando por você", disse a mãe da menininha. "Ok, mamãe... tchau!", Disse Eileen, se despedindo do homem. O homem ficou olhando para a criança e para a mãe indo embora, segurando a boneca que ela lhe tinha dado. Elas pareciam muito felizes. Isso o fez chorar, ele simplesmente não conseguia parar as lágrimas. "Mamãe, você acha que ele vai gostar?", perguntou Eileen para sua mãe. "É claro que ele vai. Ele vai adorar, porque você a escolheu", disse a mãe. 21ª. Henry Townshend Costumava visitar Silent Hill quando ele era mais jovem. * Tema da morte: Receptor da Sabedoria. * Método do assassinato: Desconhecido. Sem êxito. * Local do assassinato: Desconhecido. Sem êxito. Categoria:De A a Z Categoria:Mitologia Categoria:Silent Hill 4